Paranoid
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Judy gives the ALL STARZ "the talk", and Michael gets a bit creepy about it... for Glitterredvixen06, and for all who wants a laugh or two.


Story, for people i said in the summary, dun wanna write more XP

Enjoy! And thx to Glitterredvixen on some parts of the story! couldn't do it without cha!

Goddd, i found out it an't complete, so i uploaded to completeed one XP.

Have fun!

**

* * *

******

Paranoid

"Hey guys, stop training for a second and please join me in the office, I have something to discuss with you all," Judy announced in the speakers. The All Stars stopped their activities and listened attentively. "This is not related to training but about your bodies, now come up because you need to know." Judy put down the microphone and waited for the team to show up. Soon she heard footsteps down the hall and the door burst open soon afterwards.

"What now Judy?" Michael was the first one to talk.

"Michael! Stop being rude!" Emily snapped.

Judy watched the two team members argue before coughing to get everyone's attention. "Now that I have your attention, there's something I need to talk to you about."

The All Stars exchanged confused glances wondering what Judy was about to say.

"Okay…" she took in a deep breath. "How do I tell you...hmm... okay, when you get older your body starts to, well, go through some changes," said Judy, choosing her words carefully.

"You mean like grow taller?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, yes, that too, but um-

"So I could do a slam dunk easily?" Eddy said, sounding hopeful. A few centimetres in height would help him in his basketball games.

"I guess so...?" Judy stared uncomfortably.

"Cool! I can like totally be in the NBA and go to world games and-"

"Eddy please! Back to the subject," sighed Judy. Four pairs of eyes locked on her. "This change is permanent, meaning you can't go back. It will change you both physically and emotionally," she explained.

"Oh, so like Emily's gonna grow a beard and have seizures?" Michael jumped in, followed by sniggers and mean laughter from the boys.

"Michael you're mean!" Emily flicked Michael's forehead, leading into another fight.

"Stop fighting you two! You both are behaving like little kids!" Judy rubbed her temples and silenced the team once again. "Like I said, these changes are different for girls and boys and can occur anytime," she said. "When you least expect it."

"So if I'm playing football, I will suddenly turn into Godzilla and eat the stadium?" Steve interrupted, pondering the thought. If he turned into Godzilla he would squash everything and everyone. There would be no football game if that happened.

"Oh hail Stevezilla!" Michael laughed.

"Be quiet everyone! Listen and don't speak!" Judy snapped, her patience wearing thin. Finally, everyone stopped talking, giving Judy a chance to explain. "Now, for your information Steve people don't turn into Godzilla or whatever and Emily won't have multiple seizures and a beard."

The group nodded slowly.

"Good, now back to our little discussion. These changes are known as puberty. It happens when your body produces chemicals called hormones. Hormones are chemical messengers that travel throughout the body coordinating complex processes like growth, metabolism, and fertility. They can influence the function of the immune system, and even alter behaviour. Before birth, they guide development of the brain and reproductive system. Hormones are the reason why your arms are the same length, why you can turn food into fuel, and why you changed from head to toe at puberty. It is thanks to these chemicals that distant parts of the body communicate with one another during elaborate, and important, events," explained Judy. Michael, Steve, Emily and Eddy just stared. Judy sighed. "I brought a DVD to show you," she added, walking to the TV to insert the disc into the DVD player.

"Ooo is it a movie coach? I love finding Nemo!" Eddy had the expression of excitement on his face.

"Oh I knno! Is it Madagascar?" Steve popped in.

"I personally prefer documentary films," Emily stated.

"Loser," Michael sniggered.

"Michael agh! You are so-"

"Stop it!" Judy snapped. "Be quiet and watch the DVD!"

The picture popped up and Judy pressed play and the video started. Strange music played in the background. The All Stars watched in anticipation.

"Do not laugh, or act disgusted. Behave maturely to this video. I will not tolerate immature behaviour."

"What is tolerate...?" Steve asked stupidly.

Judy sighed and told him to watch.

**(After the video)**

"So, how was it?" Judy stared at the blank faces in front of her.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Eddy mumbled eyes still trained on the screen.

"Ew man, don't barf your guts on me," Steve shuffled away from the nauseous boy.

"So these changes happen anytime huh...?" Michael wondered. What if it happened just now? What if when he's playing baseball and it happens? Michael's imagination got the better of him.

"So what have you guys learned?" Judy asked.

"I learned that I'm gonna get more muscular and knock my opponents out easier!" Steve grinned happily.

"I learned that I'm gonna grow tall and slam dunk the highest hoop in the world!" Eddy joined in.

"I learned that it will happen anytime so I gotta be aware!" Michael added.

"And you, Emily?"

Emily looked uncomfortable and said nothing. It sucked being the only teenage female on the team. Judy noticed her uncomfortable stature and decided not to push her further.

**(At bedtime)**

Eddy glared at Michael who was looking around the room like a scavenger, trying to find something.

"Dude, what are you doing...?" Eddy threw his pillow at Michael to get his attention.

"I'm looking for signs of puberty," Michael grumbled, looking under the bed.

"Michael, you can't FIND puberty!" Eddy yelled into Michael's ear receiving a glare.

"Says who?" Michael retorted.

"Says common sense that's who."

"Well, common sense is dumb!"

"Wha...?"

"Common sense doesn't make sense!" Michael stuck his nose up in the air superiorly. "Everyone knows that."

"Everyone knows that you don't make sense..." Eddy mumbled under his breath, whilst climbing back into his bed. "Whatever man, I'm going to sleep. Nighty night, crazy boy."

"I'm not crazy!"

Michael poked his tongue out at Eddy before going back to his investigation. Now where was he? Oh yes, the closet. Michael slowly stepped towards the closet, dropping down and rolling across the room, acting like James Bond. Closer, closer then swish! He ripped open the closet door and poked his head inside. Nothing. No sigh of puberty.

"Damn I was so close..." Michael muttered under his breath, but gave up and went back to bed.

**(Next day)**

Michael woke with a face full of enthusiasm, jumping out of bed and going down to have breakfast, not caring about other people that were around him. Literally skipping, he ran over to the breakfast table and flopped down beside Eddy and Steve.

"Good morning crazy," Eddy yawned and stretched himself.

"Good morning, common sense...person..." Michael didn't know what to call him and had to make up something quickly.

"You kept me up all night with the puberty hunting!"

"I didn't make you!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NO-

"Boys! Just eat your breakfast already!" Judy interrupted their famous 'did not and too' argument.

"Yeah, you both are behaving like babies!" Steve added, smirking.

"Teacher's pet..."

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you-

"All of you are behaving like babies, unlike me, the smartest one in the team," Emily said with her nose held high.

"And the weakest..." The boys sniggered.

"You guys are so...AGH!" she yelled.

**(freetime)**

Everyone was enjoying their free time. Steve was playing football and crashing into a bunch of other guys laughing as they toppled over; Eddy was practicing some hoops and dribbles; Emily was trying to analyse her data, and Michael, let's just say he's not doing normal everyday things. He was sniffing random people and smelling the tables.

"Uh, Michael?" Steve said uncomfortably when Michael started to sniff his neck.

"Yes, (sniff sniff) Steve? (sniffle)"

"I was just thinking, would you STOP SMELLING ME?!"

".....I sense puberty..." Michael whispered quietly, with the creepy expression on his face, and slowly crept away.

That scared the hell out of Steve; he had never seen Michael behave like this before.

-

Eddy was shooting hoops and was ready to attempt a slam dunk. He ran towards the hoop at top speed, ball in hands, jump into the air, lifting the ball up...

"HEY EDDY!!!"

Eddy screamed and dropped the ball and fell down hard on his butt. Slam dunk, failed. Painfully.

"What is it NOW?" Eddy moaned, clutching his sore bum.

"Do you smell... puberty?" asked Michael, big eyed.

"Wha- yo ain't talkin' sense man, you can't SMELL puberty," Eddy grumbled, getting up. He couldn't believe Michael was still searching for puberty.

"How how do you explain the sweaty smell that's oozing out of your pores huh?"

"That's sweat you idiot."

"But what is sweat?"

"I dunno, ask Judy, she knows," he replied with a shrug.

"...Still remains a mystery..." Michael drifted away, leaving a cold aroma in the court.

"Ugh...That dude just ain't right in so many ways..." Eddy shuddered, going back to his practicing.

-

At night Michael was dreaming. Julia smiled at him and he looked back, his face full of confusion. Julia grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him towards her furiously, claiming his lips and straddling his waist. Michael kissed back, wrapping his arms around her body. Julia moaned as Michael slowly took off her shirt and her bra, fondling her chest. Julia reached down and pulled her skirt down, stepping out of them, and went back to kissing Michael. Michael threw his head back from the pleasure as Julia rubbed against him, his groin somewhat getting hotter. Michael payed no attention what so ever and went to help Julia step out of her panties.

"Oh Michael... take me please..." Julia moaned parting her legs.

"Oh Julia..." Just when Michael was about to "do it", he felt himself getting too hot and sweaty, and falling down from a crack on the ground. He fell and fell and....

"AHHH JULIA!!!" Michael woke up, panting and sweating, looking around the room.

"Wow what a dream that was...." Michael sighed, getting up the bed to take a cold shower.

Michael felt strange things flowing in his body. Things he never felt before. Thing he didn't know how to describe. Things he certainly doesn't want it to end.

Michael shrugged and proceeded to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and began to strip out form his clothes. He didn't pay attention to the heat that was gathered in his groin until when he stepped out of his boxers. Then he realized what was wrong in so many ways. He had a boner. A big fat huge boner. Stickin' out like some sort of pole that his body had constructed without his permission. Not nice, not nice at all.

"The fuck?!" Michael jumped glaring at his manhood disbelievingly.

Never, I MEAN NEVER had he seen such abnormalty of his body in his 12 years of life.

Michael started to panic. "What if it's a disease? What if it's a curse? What if it's a living thing?! AHHH! ENOUGH with the what ifs I'm so telling Judy!"

Michael ran to the phone and grabbed the receiver and dialled up the numbers. It rang for a while and a tired and sleepy Judy answered on the other side.

"Mm, hello...?"

"JUDY OH MA GAD! U WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IT'S HORRIBLE AND WRONG I'M SCARED IT FEELS LIKE IM DYING WELL, KINDA BUT STILL HELP ME-

"Michael! Calm down tell me slowly of what happened to you."

Then Michael told Judy all about his "adventures"; Judy stared him like he was some sort of idiot, well, he is one.

"So, like, do you know what's happening to me?" Michael finally finished, panting and gasping for breath.

"Yes, and how about I translate it so you can understand it? You got the "puberty" okay?"

"...really?"

"Uhhh YES Michael congrats to you, and I'm getting back to sleep bye." Judy sighed climbing back to her bed.

Michael stood there for a bit. He did it. He had FOUND the "puberty".

"YES MUAHAHHAHAH! I'VE FOUND IT!!! I HAVE FOUND THE PUBERTY!!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!! HEY GUYS I'VE-

"SHUT UP MICHAEL!!!"

The end

* * *

if u like it, thanks u! Reviews r nice 2! but, u probably wouldn't care ;p.


End file.
